The True Love(Eevee)
by josh.thehedgehog.5
Summary: Pokemon fanfic of Eevee please comment about the fanfic and what i can do to improve my skills
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Past and The Beginning

Hey I'm Josh I'm new when it comes to writing fanfic's  
so if u read this tell me what you think.  
This is a story of true power of love and friendship  
with the main character doing what he can to protect  
and save his world but before that I must tell u from the beginning.

One day in the forest of Dragon Canyon, a male Eevee who just turned 14  
was walking home with his family. His father "Umbral", mother "Espi", his sister "Eev",  
and his Uncle Ray. They had just dinner at Lopunny's Diner. However after they had gotten  
home and just went to bed an event that will change young Eevee's life forever happened.

The home was attacked by a pack of six houndoor with the scar on their backs. They are known  
as the Fire Skulls, a ruthless gang that they're job is to kill anyone if it will get any personal gain  
and they wanted more territory so that is why they attacked the family. "Get Eevee out of here!"  
Umbral said to Uncle Ray. He nodded and put the sleeping Eevee on his back and escaped through  
the back door and started running and as he ran he saw the house they had lived in was engulfed  
in flames and the rest of the family fought the pack. However he couldn't keep staring his job was to  
get the young Eevee out of danger.

Unfortunately his luck ran out, two houndoor ambushed him however Eevee just  
woke up and asked Uncle Ray "Whats going on?" Eevee saw the two houndoor  
and Uncle Ray told Eevee "RUN!" Eevee started running and Uncle Ray fought the  
two houndoor and Eevee ran with all his might until he found a place to hide.  
After a long time the pack left and Eevee ran back to the house and saw a horrific sight,  
his house in ashs and his mother, father, and sister dead.  
He was upset but he remembered Uncle Ray.

He ran to see Uncle Ray, he was in really bad shape. He was covered in blood,  
burns, bruises, cuts and bite marks. He looked at Eevee and smiled and said  
"You're a great Eevee I'm sure you will be happy someday". He coughed up blood.  
"DON'T DIE ON ME UNCLE!"" It is my time and u are a special Eevee and today is  
when u get your name and I'm glad to see u before I pass my special nephew Josh".  
After that moment he died but he died with a smile on his face like he always has.  
Eevee cried and sobbed and just started walking since his home was gone and it  
started to rain and he kept on crying and sobbing then after a few minutes of walking he passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hey guys chapter 2 of my fanfic srry been buzy

We just went into the detail of Eevee(Josh) past and now the real story begins!

Josh woke up by the smell of food and felt the warmth of where he was. He knew one thing he wasn't at his home. He got up and walked into the kitchen of the home he was in and saw a Espeon. She was cooking when he walked in but she did see him enter and she said "Oh your awake, I made u something to eat before going to school, today is the first day." Josh was confused and Espeon noticed. "Oh you don't remember….well I saw u outside soaked in the cold rain while walking home. Then I put you on my back and carried u home and cared for you for three weeks.. tell me what happened to you". "I don't remember anything but who I am" "And who are you" she asked. "Josh" he replied. She then saw his marks on his shoulders before she thought they were burn marks but realized while caring for him they weren't…which intrigued her. "What are those marks on your shoulders?". He looked at his shoulders and said "Birthmarks". This shocked her that the marks on his shoulders that looked like dragon like crests on both shoulders were birthmarks but looking at the clock she decided not to continue. "Oh my…you're going to be late" She gave him his backpack. "I made u a lunch and call me Amy or Mom would work just fine" she said smiling. "Okay" he replied. Then he left full of questions that needed to be answered but however he just went to school, a new student at Charizard High School.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hey guys chapter 3 of my fanfic

We just went into were Josh(Eevee) just met Amy and left for his first day of school.

Josh arrived at the Charizard High School that just opened up just last week. He walked in through the big gates of the school into the courtyard full of students and teachers. He walked over to a tree and sat down and looked at the contents of his back pack and looking through Amy gave him a book to read. It was a hard cover book that was black and the title was the Blood Promise. He liked the title and read the book. Until the bell rang, then he started his first day at his school. He had classes of all types. He first had a fire fighting class that prepares students how to fight and for some reason shone like a shooting star, he fought with excellence and grace. His next class was a survival class teaching you how to survive in the wilderness like how to make fire, which herbs we okay to eat and how to find water. He understood everything and shone in that class too and he was unable to explain how he knew how to do these things with ease. Then Josh had lunch he walked past one class which interested him and walked in and saw a range of instruments and he walked up to a guitar picked it up and looked at it and strummed it and saw that all the strings were out of tune and fixed then started playing. The teacher was in her office and heard him playing and walked out what she assumed was a third year student playing but saw a first year playing with ease she just stood in awestruck watching. The music was beautiful and calm. After he finished the song, the teacher looked at him and said "You play beautifully… you can borrow if you like" "Thank you" he replied walking out of the classroom with the guitar shocked how he played so beautifully. He after went outside under the tree when he first got to the school sat down and ate his lunch. After eating, he saw some female students come outside. He was so relaxed that he started playing he didn't know why he wanted to play but he did. While playing the breeze came in blowing the leaves of the trees to the tempo of the music like the wind went with the music like snow falling in the sky. It was beautiful and the female students noticed his music and Nikki said "He plays so beautifully he must be taking lessons" . Another said "He must be". One of them walked over to him. "Hi I'm Shadea" she said. He looked up and saw a beautiful Eevee his age. Her eyes bright and beautiful like the moon, her fur soft like the snow and beauty and voice of an angel. After that moment he fell in love at first sight. "Hi I'm Josh" he said. "What a lovely name" she said. He blushing slightly. She then sat down beside him. She asked "How long have you played?" "Just today actually" She was stunned that he could play that beautifully without practice. After that moment a soccer ball came and hit him in the face. "Ow" he said. He looked and saw a Luxray, Vaporeon, Umbreon, Jolteon and Manetric. They looked like they were the popular soccer players of the school, the female students ran to their boyfriends and Shadea went to her and said while running "It was nice to meet you and I hope you keep playing". He felt heartbroken and two students walked to him .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hey guys chapter 4 of my fanfic I have been buzy with other thing right now

We just went into were Josh(Eevee) just met Shadea and how he also in half of his school day

Josh looked up and saw two more eevee students a male and a female. "I'm Owen" the male student said "I'm Natt" the female student said with a smile on her face. After that moment the bell rang and he had a potions class and he flew past it with ease and his final class was a gym and he had gym with the soccer students and he was lucky that all they did was run laps and he was amazing. After that the school day came at a close and the students went on their own way home or other things that the day. Josh saw Shadea and Dark, her Umbreon boyfriend and after looking for a sec looked away and walked home. He was attacked by a hungry mightyena but luckily for Josh he won the fight but not before the mightyena used scratch and clawed his eyes but the claws only left claw scars on his eye lids which were bleeding and he walked home. Amy was upset and worried to see Josh all covered in blood but she could tell that the scars would not be live threatening but would remain there for a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hey guys chapter 5 of my fanfic I have been buzy with other thing right now

We just went into were Josh(Eevee) just about to start day 2 at school

Josh woke up and walked into the warm kitchen and Amy was making breakfast and looked at him smiling saying "Good Morning, I made you bacon, eggs and sausages and for your lunch I made you a caesar salad and turkey sandwich" "Thank you" he replied eating happily. "I forgot to ask, how was your first day of school was" Amy asked. "It's okay" he said halfway through his breakfast. She smiled "I'm glad to hear" she said smiling. He finished his breakfast and thanked Amy and went off to school. After he reached the school, he saw the cool kids walking up. Jolt and his girlfriend Espi, Dark and his girlfriend Shadea, Vapour and his girlfriend Glace, Thunder and his girlfriend Carmelita and finally Lightning and his girlfriend Kat. The walked together in their pairs of boyfriends and girlfriends and the guys looked like they owned the school. One student said "there they are" another said "Ya". Josh didn't care he just sat down at his usual spot under the tree sat down and started to play on his guitar. The beautiful music that he was playing attracted the crowd to listen and watch him play making the soccer players very cross. They liked the attention and their girlfriends didn't care they liked the music. They decided to ignore Josh….for now. Due to the fact their girlfriends were at their sides and didn't want to cause commotion. After the bell rang and Josh was on his way to his first period class the music teacher walked by and asked him for the guitar back she needed it for class. They both walked into her class room and he returned the guitar but she gave him another instrument, a flute and after receiving it went to class. His classes went on and he listened to the lectures and took notes. Then he went to lunch and went to the usual spot and he looked at the new instrument and felt lucky to receive it but his lucky again rang out. The soccer players walked over and started attacking him. Josh was fast however since they were on the soccer team they were faster. Josh was injured really bad by the time lunch ended and they left. Josh just took his stuff and went to class. The teacher, Blaziken smiled at all the students walking in and Josh walked in right after Shadea . Blaziken was shocked to see Josh in this condition and asked him who did this and he said nothing. Shadea looked at him with sad eyes and asked him the same question. He looked at her and then went unconscious in the class.


End file.
